


Colección de Drabbles

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escritos para la comunidad de livejournal casa_de_ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En medio de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que deberían ser míos, los personajes no me pertenecen... No, yo tampoco comprendo por qué
> 
> Posibles spoilers de la temporada 5 en algunos drabbles

Steve dio la que creía que era su vigésimo quinta vuelta en la cama incapaz de dormir. A su lado podía sentir la respiración de Catherine, a su lado. Había vuelto para la boda de Kono y se había quedado a dormir, pero Steve había sido incapaz de hacer nada. La observó mientras dormía y se preguntó una vez más qué era lo que sentía.

¿Acaso estaba tan acostumbrado al abandono que lo veía ya como algo normal? ¿O era que tenía una capacidad para perdonar que ni él mismo sabía que tenía?

Su mirada se desvió de Cath y se encontró observando lo que para él era una prueba de amor incondicional.

**************************

-Oh, vamos. Estaba en lo mejor del sueño- protestó.

Todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando unas manos lo sujetaban y era besado con una pasión a la que se entregó sin dudar un instante. Cuando por fin se separaron, levantó una ceja.

-¿Sigo dormido?

Steve sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Era incapaz de dormir y estaba pensando en Doris, en Catherine y en toda la gente que se supone que me apreciaba. Y entonces vi la guitarra y supe que había alguien que de verdad me quería y que jamás me había abandonado.

-No es que me vaya a quejar, después de que me hayas cortocircuitado el cerebro con ese beso, pero… ¿En serio tenías que tener esta revelación a las tres de la madrugada?

Steve no dijo nada y arrastró al rubio a la cama. 

Por fin conseguiría conciliar el sueño esa noche.


	2. Lectura obligada

Steve se despertó y algo en su mesilla atrajo su atención.

Frunció el ceño ante el paquete. No solo porque no era ningún día señalado en el que pudiese esperar recibir algún regalo, sino porque el hecho de que estuviese allí implicaba que alguien se había escabullido en su habitación mientras estaba durmiendo y no se había enterado.

 _”Pues al final va a ser verdad que debo estar perdiendo facultades”_ , se dijo mientras rompía el envoltorio. Se trataba de un libro. Cubriendo el título, había un papel que ponía:

_**Danny y tú estáis muy tensos últimamente, esto os vendrá bien. Verás como en seguida dejáis de discutir tanto** _

Aunque parecía imposible, su ceño se frunció aún más y lo triste es que el SEAL estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo tendría un nombre específico para la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

Sin apartar el papel, abrió el libro por una página aleatoria.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y pasó un par de hojas.

Rojo como un tomate, cerró el volumen y arrancó la nota de su hermana para leer el título:

**KAMASUTRA GAY**

-¡¡¡MARY!!! 


	3. Nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensemos esto como una parte pre-canon

A su izquierda, una mujer acunaba a un bebé amorosamente. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojitos que intentaban permanecer abiertos a pesar de que querían cerrarse por culpa del sueño.

Recordó cuántas veces había hecho eso mismo: acunar a su hijita cuando era un bebé.

Desvió la mirada a las nubes que se divisaban desde la ventana del avión.

Sabía que odiaría aquello. Estaría lejos de su hogar, de su familia, de sus amigos…

Pero prefería dejar atrás todo aquello e ir a un estado diferente y lejano. Recorrer miles de quilómetros para volver a estar con la luz de su vida, su querida hija, su pequeña Grace.

Y si para ello tenía que malvivir en Hawaii, con gente desconocida y solo una personita a quien amar, lo haría.

Porque nadie podría separar a Daniel Williams de su hija. 

Y porque, tal vez aquella gitana de la feria tuviese razón y encontrase una nueva familia allí.


	4. Verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complemento a un fic mío sin publicar aún. Hay cosas que saltan a la vista.

La mirada de Steve era de pura devoción, no había otra forma de describirla. Estaba completamente embelesado mientras observaba al bebé que jugueteaba con sus pequeños piececitos en los brazos de Danny.

Durante los terribles y eternos dos minutos en los que Catherine tuvo al bebé en brazos, supo muchas cosas:

  * Que la maternidad no era para ella.
  * Que la capacidad pulmonar de los bebés era infinita
  * Que Steve quería ser padre
  * Que Danny era un padre innato
  * Que Steve quería ser padre… con Danny



Porque esas miradas que el marine lanzaba mientras el pequeño hacía gorgoritos y estiraba las manitas reclamando la atención del rubio- y muy intrigado por el color del cabello del detective dicho sea de paso- eran de amor infinito. Y no solo por el bebé.


	5. El Plan

Hipotéticamente, el plan era fácil. Simplemente debían esperar a que el sospechoso hiciese un movimiento.

Hipotéticamente era una operación sencilla, dos cebos, un hombre y una mujer, ya que el asesino no parecía hacer ascos a ningún género.

Mientras intentaba coquetear con Catherine, Steve se mantuvo impasible, tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de tensión.

Hipotéticamente, aquello iba a ser fácil y rápido.

Hipotéticamente, nada iba a fallar.

Excepto el intercomunicador de Danny, que no se enteró de que el primer cebo había funcionado y entró con paso confiado en el bar.

La atención del sospechoso se desvió al rubio y abandonó a la morena.

Hipotéticamente la operación seguía siendo un éxito.

Hasta que el sospechoso intentó besar al rubio y Steve saltó del furgón para entrar hecho una furia, detener al sospechoso y arrastrar a Danno fuera del bar.

Kono sonrió y encendió el auricular de Danny.

Hipotéticamente su plan había sido un éxito.


	6. Máquinas

Acarició la pantalla con algo parecido al cariño mientras sonreía sin dejar de recordar a su compañero.

Danny había tratado de pasar unas imágenes de la mesa a las pantallas durante diez minutos antes de darse por vencido y marcharse amenazando a la mesa con llenarla de azúcar de malasadas cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Chin no lo había tomado en serio y se había reído a gusto cuando estuvo solo.

Adoraba a aquella mesa, y a toda la tecnología que tenían ahí. 

Aquella mesa era mucho más que un ordenador, de hecho, si lo pensaba, era como una prolongación de su ser.

Por eso no se sintió culpable cuando se acercó a la pantalla y le susurró:

“Si Danny te llena de azúcar, lo mataré, no te preocupes.”


	7. Secretos

Catherine estaba en su casa, no sabía bien qué hacer con eso, pero sí tenía claro que había perdido privacidad. Por eso se permitió ser especialmente ruidoso en la ducha del cuartel general, creyendo que estaba solo, mientras fantaseaba con unas manos que le tocaban y gritaba el nombre de quien le llevaba a la locura.

Cuando salió, su ya ruborizado rostro post orgásmico se enrojeció todavía más al encontrarse de frente con la divertida mirada de Kono.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía bien el qué, pero la joven le detuvo con un gesto y, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo:

_-Será nuestro secreto._

A partir de ese día, parecía que la joven tenía el don de estar observándole en todos y cada uno de los momentos embarazosos del marine.

Como aquel día en que perdió el equilibrio por estar con la atención fija en lo que para él era el culo más perfecto que había visto jamás.

Danny lo miró.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A dónde estabas mirando?

Desde el suelo, Steve dirigió su mirada a Kono, que simplemente movió los labios:

_”Será nuestro secreto.”_

O el día en que perdió al póker por estar absorto en los ojos azules en los que le gustaba tanto perderse.

 _-“Será nuestro secreto.”_ -articuló Kono mientras se hacía cargo de sus ganancias

Por eso, el día en que aparecieron aquellos ex compañeros de unidad de Steve y uno de ellos comenzó a flirtear descaradamente con Danny hasta el punto de hacer sentirse incómodo al pobre rubio- que no dejaba de enviarle miradas-, Kono solo levantó las cejas, indicando a su jefe que era hora de hacer algo.

-Danny, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina- comentó Steve levantándose.

Y, cuando al cabo de un buen rato, ambos reaparecieron con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios un poco hinchados, solo ella pareció darse cuenta.

Sonrió y, mientras el SEAL enviaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor, todavía aterrado con las antiguas prohibiciones de la marina- algunas costumbres eran difíciles de eliminar- pese a los avances de su ex compañero, la joven se acercó a ellos y, sutilmente, susurró:

_-Mientras ellos estén aquí, será nuestro secreto._


	8. Un día en el parque

-Te dije que no debíamos haberlo dejado ir él solo.

Danny levantó la cabeza tras inspeccionar las rodillas de Charlie. Steve tenía esa expresión entre enfadada y mortificada que ponía siempre que algo estaba fuera de su alcance. Se asomaba a observar los daños procurando no estorbar.

-Estaba jugando a dos metros escasos, Steve.

-Y mira cómo ha resultado.

Charlie hacía rato que había dejado de llorar y ahora parecía más centrado en observar a los dos adultos que le cuidaban esa tarde. Su hermana ya le había dicho que, aunque los oyese discutir, no debía preocuparse, que ellos eran así. De todas formas, aún no se había acostumbrado a todos los cambios que había dado su corta vida y no dejaba de intrigarle el comportamiento de su padre y el compañero de éste. Les miró con una sonrisa.

-Los niños tienen que caerse, _babe_ , y hacerse heridas como éstas. Es parte del proceso de crecimiento.

Steve no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada de impotencia. El rubio continuó.

-Sé que ahora mismo quieres protegerlo de todo mal. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero no podremos hacerlo, no podremos evitar los males de su futuro, y no podemos evitar que, siendo un niño, se caiga de los columpios y se haga heridas como ahora. ¿Recuerdas tu infancia?

Steve lo recordaba. Recordaba haberse roto más huesos de niño que como Navy SEAL.... y eso era mucho decir.

-La verdad es que no duele mucho, tío Steve.

El marine abrazó al niño y parecía a punto de llorar. Danny solo lo observaba con ternura.

-Bienvenido a la paternidad, _babe_ \- le susurró al oído.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forced reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397739) by [TheSweetPsychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetPsychopath/pseuds/TheSweetPsychopath)




End file.
